Isopropyl alcohol (IPA) is used in various applications, for example, as a cleaning agent in the electronics industry to manufacture semiconductors or liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
IPA may be prepared using propylene or acetone. In most cases, in the process of preparing IPA, an IPA reaction product including a large amount of water is obtained, and the reaction product forms an azeotrope including water. That is, water having a boiling point of approximately 100° C. and IPA having a boiling point of 82.5° C. at a normal pressure form a common ratio of IPA of 87.9 wt % at a temperature of 80.4° C., and thus high-purity IPA should be efficiently prepared by removing water from the feed, and a large amount of energy is consumed to remove the water in a simple distillation process. As a method of obtaining high-purity IPA from the azeotrope, a distillation method of adding an azeotropic agent, which is a material for forming an extract or azeotrope, is known.